


Advice, it can work

by Nakurali



Series: It can work [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakurali/pseuds/Nakurali
Summary: Ginny gives Hermione advice to seduce our tattooed marauder.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Series: It can work [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140908
Comments: 27
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was awake one night and this popped into my head.
> 
> A/n I wrote this late last night and didn't proof read, thinking it was just going to be a bit of a fluff that I thought a few people would enjoy. Since it has received far more attention then I originally thought (in a very short amount of time), I proofread it; just a few typos and rewording. Enjoy.

Hermione blushed as she dressed according to Ginny's suggestion; button up white top, and the skirt from school, rolled up just half passed her thigh. They had remained at Sirius's home for the last part of the summer and both girls found themselves eyeing the older, tattooed male with a desire that left them heated and practically whining after more than one day suffering through Mrs. Weasley's cleaning regiment. Ginny with her eyes set firmly on Harry, gave Hermione the best advice she could to tempt the marauder. Hermione had more than a few heated debates with him that left her red faced, and if she didn't lie to herself, wet.

 _"It's easy!" Ginny all but yelled at her older friend. "He KNOWS you are in the library after dinner, just do it!"_ The 'do' was a little more complicated. Hermione pulled at her shorter than she was comfortable with skirt, and with a sigh poked her smaller than she'd like chest. Despite Ginny's reassurances, she felt a level of inadequate. They had both listened more to the quiet whispers of the Order's view on Sirius's past, womanizer and constant drunk. This knowledge did the opposite of what the Order members hoped, it encouraged the few girls in the house to imagine the 'before' Sirius; young, hopeful, WILD (Ginny loved that descriptor).

Huffing with determination she reserved for adventures with the other members of the Golden Trio, Hermione assumed her usual position laying over a desk in the Black library reading. This time however she had a plan for more then just a bit of knowledge gathering. She shifted a bit conscious of her lack of knickers. The fabric of her skirt felt a trifle to loose and the slight breeze that cooled her heat seemed to come from nowhere. Rolling her hips, she growled lightly, hopeful that tonight would be one of those nights where Sirius graced her with his presence. She bit back a purr as he shuffled in the un-committing way he usually entered the library.

She tried to focus on the book she had selected to not only draw him in but distract her in the moments his mere existence captured her breath and locked it in her lungs. She let out a slow annoyed growl as he grabbed a book and sat on a settee directly behind her. This was not unusual, but it was not at all what she wanted. She tried to remember exactly what Ginny had told her, for a younger woman she knew more about this particular thing than Hermione.

\---

_"I don't see how knickers matter that much." Hermione cringed at her friend._

_"It really doesn't, until THEY realize that you aren't wearing them." Ginny whispered, like it was a secret just between the female members of their species. "Once THEY know, it's like a switch and without a doubt he will KNOW what you are there for."_

_"But HOW!" she was exasperated with her friend, nothing made sense. "How is he supposed to KNOW I am or am not wearing knickers!" Ginny scowled at Hermione with a mix of understanding and annoyance._

_"Trust me, 'Mione; they just DO." Her declaration left Hermione with much to be desired but she trusted her friend, more than she trusted her own knowledge of the subject. Well, at least enough to test it out._

_\---_

Hermione sighed and returned half-heartedly to her book, expecting Ginny's advice to amount to nothing in her seduction of Sirius Black.

"Wha'cha reading?" He was suddenly leaning over her with his hand casually on her back. While this was normal behavior in the times they found themselves alone in the library, it gave her a spark of hope. She took a breath looking over her shoulder subtly, another piece of advice from her younger friend.

_"I don't know why, just they love that hooded, over the shoulder gaze of lust. Trust me, eye him half hidden by either your hair or shoulder and his blood with boil."_

She began to explain the book she had been reading, rocking her hips forward lightly, trying to ease the tension between her legs without drawing to much attention. He listened, his eyes on the book passages she pointed out. His hand flexing lightly on and off as she spoke, breathy words escaping her mouth every time his hand lightly ventured a bit more south then she expected. She bit her lip holding back a moan as he stepped away, allowing his hand on her back to trail slowly down her spine barely grazing her bum. She did her best to not let out a sound of frustration as he stood just off to the side, gazing at her, if the feeling of his eyes were anything to go by.

"Hermione..." Her named dripped with a sound soaked in honey and need. "Are you wearing knickers?" She arched her back at his question, huffing with a lust soaked thank you to Ginny, as her words were lost to a groan as Sirius ran his hands cautiously up her thighs, revealing the answer to his question.


	2. The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius takes Ginny's advice and goes to the library.

Sirius would have been a fool to remain unaware of the looks Ginny and Hermione sent him at every chance they saw. He did his best as the “responsible” one, to keep his distance, but they were relentless. He could feel their sights on him regularly, and the slight touches when they passed each other got his blood up. He had to excuse himself more than once to deal with the response his body had to their attentions.  _ It’s been too long. _

Ginny, he learned after eavesdropping as Padfoot, was the mastermind, giving her friend advice. He had spent more nights then he would admit, fantasizing about just said advice, wanting nothing more  than to see it in action. Shifting his eyes around the living room, checking for the object of his thoughts Sirius wasn’t surprised to see both Ginny and Hermione gone. If anyone else noticed they didn’t comment. Remus made eye contact with him and frowned. 

:&:&:&:&:&:&

_ “Sirius what is happening between Hermione and yourself?” Remus asked the question with a tone of innocent curiosity, but Sirius would smell his unease. Neither of them wanted to cause trouble for the reformation of the Order. If Sirius involved himself with Hermione, it could cause more than a little. Trouble, Sirius sighed, he really missed getting into trouble. The rush of getting caught or not. The trill when he didn’t. _

_ They were alone late, sitting at the dining room table drinking; Sirius F _ _ irewhiskey _ _ and Remus tea. Sirius allowed his thoughts to turn back to the questions, not really having an answer. They sort of danced around each other in arguments and action. Every once in a while, small touches, on the shoulder or hip. Nothing to write home about, if he was honest with himself, but it all was charged.  _

_ “She’s a know-it-all and I enjoy getting a rise out of her.” Sirius answered slowly, watching his friend for any reaction. Remus was staring at his tea thoughtfully, brows pinched together in tense contemplation. _

_ “Be careful Pads... Some of the others have...” Remus paused looking up at his friend warning in his eyes, “They have noticed. Whatever it is.” There was a long sigh and he sipped his tea. “Just be careful.” _

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&

Sirius excused himself after the pointed look of warning from Remus, taking the bottle with him. Standing alone in the kitchen, thankful Molly and Arthur had left for the night, Sirius sipped his Firewhiskey. He allowed himself a few moments to imagine what exactly Ginny and Hermione could be doing. He adjusted himself in his trousers, biting back a groan. He wasn’t helping himself. Shooting back the last of the  Firewhiskey , he turned to head upstairs to his room, needing to relieve from of the tension. 

“Sirius Black,” Ginny entered the kitchen with an innocent smile and a suspicious bounce in her step. “Remus is taking me and several of the others out for the night. So, it’ll just be you and ‘Mione.” Her smile grew bigger as her eyes slid over him, more than likely noticing the bulge he just adjusted. He shifted back, setting his palm flat on the counter. Ginny continued to take in his form. Sirius wanted to  laugh; it had been ages since a woman made him feel like a slab of meat. 

“Don’t have too much fun.” He finally broke through her thoughts, and she cleared her throat, hiding a slight blush behind her hand.

“Oh, and Sirius, a word of advice, I think you need to renew the warming charm in the library. It’s a bit chilly in there.” She flounced out of the kitchen and disappeared into the sitting room where everyone other then he and Hermione congregated. He waited until he heard the  Floo then slowly walked toward the sitting room double checking that everyone was gone. Once that was done, he walked slower then he wanted to, toward the library, where if he had to guess Hermione would be waiting. 

He pushed the door open slowly and felt the slight chilly wind. Ginny had placed some kind of chilling charm on top of cancelling the warming one set up in this room. The second thing he noticed was Hermione, perched on the desk across from his favorite settee. He couldn’t say whether it was his favorite because she laid over that desk, or if she laid over that desk, because she knew that settee was his favorite. The view was something he treated himself to more than once. No matter her attire he could picture her tight little bum perfectly, displayed just for him. He turned away from her and picked up a book randomly from the shelf. He wasn’t likely to get any reading done anyway.

Taking his seat, he shifted to relieve some of the tightness in his trousers, before allowing himself to look at her legs dangling just long enough from the desk, back slightly arched to make reading easier, her heart shaped backside looking delectable in that short-plaited skirt. He tipped his head, as she shifted her hips, it was shorter than he had ever seen her wear. His eyes widened slightly when he caught the sight of the junction between legs and cheeks, without cloth. His blood boiled, either he knew, she was without knickers, or she was in a tong. Both had his head swimming with ideas. He tipped a bit more, hoping to get a better view, there was no such luck.

He took a deep breath as quietly as he could through his nose, the smell of her arousal going straight to his groin.  _ Fuck. _ He couldn’t stop himself from standing and walking to stand behind her. She seemed focused on the book and didn’t notice him immediately. Taking in her shirt, he saw the white was basically see through and there wasn’t a bra he could discern. He took a step into her space and laid a hand lightly on her back, wanting to check to be certain.

" Wha'cha reading?" He let his hand sink a little heavier into her back between her shoulder blades, hoping she couldn’t tell what he was trying to do. He had to hold himself back when she gazed at him with hooded eyes over her shoulder, begging him to just take her. He couldn’t focus as she explained what she was reading, but he did his best to seem interested, as his hand explored her over her shirt, trying to ignore her arousal filling the air, and the shifting of her hips.  _ Yep, no bra. _ Taking a step back, allowing his hand to touch her through her skirt, still trying to be certain of her lack of undergarments. He watched her struggle to contain her disappointment and arousal as he removed his touch. 

"Hermione..." Her named dripped with a sound soaked in honey and need. "Are you wearing knickers?" She arched her back at his question, drawing the skirt even farther up her thighs. If he had been seated, he would see the answer to his question. The air was filled with her desire and after a beat, realizing she wasn’t going to answer directly, he moved to kneel behind her. Lightly running his hands up the outside of her thighs, giving her the chance to say no. When all she did was groan in response, He bunched the skirt on her hips; he moaned when the truth was revealed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There still isn't any straight Smut (yet?), but enough people wanted more to this, I figured Sirius's view would be enjoyable. Ginny helping her girl out! I hope everyone could see how much Ginny put into seeing that her friend got what she wanted. I will try to write another chapter, so you lot can have your smutty smut. I don't know when that will be.


	3. Her goal, sort of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at writing smut. Please, if you are going to comment, be nice. I rewrote this several times and this is the only I liked enough to use.

Sirius couldn’t move. He hadn’t been expecting her to actually be without knickers, but now that he was staring at her bare behind; he couldn’t breathe for fear of waking from the dream. She let out a moan and shifted, drawing him back to the moment. It was then that he realized he had spread her cheeks apart with his thumbs and was close enough to lick her slick. He watched with a deep fascination as it dripped down her leg leaving a glistening trail. He stood running his hands back up to her skirt and placing a simple sticky charm on the fabric. Once that was done, he reached across her body, letting his hands roam against her as he traveled up. He paused just passed her shoulders, allowing himself a moment to feeling her wiggling against him. He let out a groan when she jerked back, pressing herself hard into him, so tight he could feel his cock settle between her cheeks. She rocked against him, earning a moan.

Holding his breathe he continued his way to her wrists wrapping around them and yanking them forward away from her face. With another quick spell, he remembered from a time when he actively sought out nightly company, she was stuck to the desk.

“Sirius?” Hermione whimpered as he stepped away, pulling the settee closer using magic and resuming his seat directly behind her. She shifted testing the spell on her wrists, face growing hot, knowing what he was looking at. Sirius knew the spell was designed to fail if the person being held didn’t want to be. He wanted only willing partners. 

“Hush Kitten, I’m admiring the view.” She squeaked at his voice deep and heavy with lust a tone she had never heard from him. He settled back, adjusting himself, and locked his gaze on the delectable picture in front of him. He held back a groan as she shifted her hips, clearly trying to find relief from the building needs between her legs. He let his eyes lids fall half closed, still watching her wiggle as he took in her desire filling his lungs like liquid, he smiled thinking he would be quite happy to drown in her fragrance. 

“Please.” She whimpered; her tone needy. Sirius leaned forward just enough that his palm could rest comfortably against her ass. Slowly he rubbed and squeezed the flesh until she arched her back farther, giving him an even better view of her quim. The slick having built up escaping the lips, begging him to taste. 

“What do you want Kitten?” He smiled at the evenness of his voice. He felt anything but stead, eyes locked on her, wanting nothing more to close the distance and have her crying out his name. 

“Sirius,” She huffed trying to move her hips as close to his face as possible, but his spell preventing it. “Please,” Hermione’s voice broke as he placed both his hands and spread her wider than before, biting his lips when the arousal fully hit him.

“Tell me what you want Love.”

“ Touchme !” The words came fast and almost yelled in her frustration. He smiled a slid one of his fingers down her crack, passed the pucker of her ass toward the dripping center. He split her lips and collected the slick with a slow twirling motion of his finger, spreading the liquid to her clit, but not placing any pressure. 

“Like this.” His voice a mocking tease, knowing this wasn’t enough. She growled, and he chuckled lightly, placing two fingers at her entrance. He pulled back licking his lips at her frustration. “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what you want Kitten.” She groaned, her head thumping on the desk in irritation. “How about I try something and you tell me if you like it.” He didn’t wait for her to nod, but dove in, tongue tasting her, groaning as she let out the most wonderful sounds of appreciation. Her body grew tense as she climbed higher and higher, almost there when he stopped. Slowly he pulled back licking his lips, trying to get every bit of the nectar. She jerked back toward him, displeased with him. “Did you like that?” His voice was full of humor and heat.

“YES!” She growled, annoyed at his game. He smirked, but stood up, laughing when she snapped her head to glare at him, face red huffing in breath after breath. He reached forward and undid the spell on her wrists. Turning her on her back, he grabbed the seam of her blouse and yanked, giving a satisfied grunt as a few buttons popped off. He pulled the collar around her shoulders and the rest of the fabric under her breasts, pausing only briefly to admire them. Her nipples standing up almost instantly due to the cold in the room.  _ Ginny’s charm. _ He reached out and took one in each hand, squeezing and kneading the flesh much like he had with her bum. Flicking her nipple, his eyes focused back on her face, mouth open, eyes closed little huffs of  lust filled breaths.

She watched confused as he abandoned her chest and pulled her legs onto each of his shoulders, pressing in tightly, so her knees almost touched her chest. He held his hips back slightly so they wouldn’t touch hers. Groaning she let her head fall back as one hand held her legs in place, while the other resumed what he had  begun . He watched her as she rocked into his hand, mouth hung open, breast bouncing slightly with her movement. Slowly he picked up the pace, letting one finger slip inside her, twirling and massaging the soft walls, while his thumb made lazy circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves. He leaned his head forward and captured a nipple in his mouth, sucking and rolling it between his teeth. A second finger found its way to his brother and together they explored her adjusting to her sounds and movement, he released her breast and groaned as he felt slick covering his hand. He lost himself in the thought of his cock being pressing against her walls instead of his fingers. 

She arched against the desk, pressing into him with a heavenly sound, her walls squeezing around his fingers, making their exploration slower. After she came down, face flush, breath coming in short adorable little puffs, and eyes hooded gazing at him finally satisfied, he stood her up and with a quick wandless spell repaired her shirt and cleaned them up. 

“Goodnight Hermione.” She gapped as he strolled out of the library like fire was on his heels. Hermione closed her mouth and pouted, not understanding what happened. Did she do something wrong? Squaring her shoulders, she sauntered to the room she and Ginny shared, determined to figure out what all this meant. She hoped she could try again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! The promised smut. I can't say I am completely happy with it, but I was blushing the whole time while writing so it can't be terrible. I hope everyone appreciates my embarrassment. XD
> 
> I'm working on making this longer, so I have taken down the 'completed' tag.


	4. Back to the Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Patience is ignored

A week passed and Hermione found herself chanting Ginny’s advice, while trying to be patient.  _ You’ve laid the groundwork, let him stew for a while and go again! _ Her smile getting wider.  _ He is reliving the moment in his mind, and his control will slip.  _ Hermione sat quiet in the library, doing her best to not gaze longingly at the desk she usually draped herself cross. Ginny had made it a point to spend as much time with her as possible, as to encourage her patience. 

_ “’Mione, he needs to stew!” Ginny’s voice carried out of the open bedroom door. They both tensed and waited to see if Mrs. Black would grace them with her ear screeching voice.  _

_ “Why? Ginny, I don’t understand how that is supposed to help.” Ginny let out a slow breath clearly losing patience with her friend. _

_ “Trust me.” Ginny’s voice was soft and full of promise. Their eyes locked and Hermione let out an annoyed huff not liking not knowing something and having to rely on something other than a book for information.  _

_ “I trusted you before and all it got me was hot and bothered.” Ginny snorted at her response a knowing smile crossed her face.  _

_ “That’s not what you said just after.” Hermione’s face turned a deep red as her friend laughed. They both groaned as Mrs. Black cut through their girl time with insults and hatred.  _

Hermione laid back, letting the book rest on her chest. She had faith in her friend’s advice, enough to wait a bit longer at least. She had some success using it, certainly; just not as much as she wanted. When Sirius had ran away and she was told to wait by her Guru on all things in seduction, Hermione had gone to Ron, and after a brief conversation, she decided waiting for the marauder was her best bet. It was proving to be a challenge different than anything she’d attempted before. 

The current book she was trying to read did little for her wandering mind. She couldn’t stop thinking about how it felt as his hands traveled across her body. She groaned as Mrs. Black announced an arrival to Grimmauld. It was probably Mrs. Weasley being nosy. Harry and Hermione were the only ones staying fulltime before school in the old pureblood house, besides the owner himself. That meant that the Weasley Matriarch was visiting regularly enough that Hermione was starting to worry that even if the time came to go on the offensive, she’d stand in the way.

There was a bit of yelling and Mrs. Black was silenced. Harry kept to himself most times, brooding about being left out of the Order meetings. He hated feeling left in the dark and treated like a child. None of them had been children since the troll and Professor Quill; not really. She witnessed and played at least a part in all the shit that seemed to follow Harry everywhere. She smiled at the thought; she wouldn’t have it any other way. Harry was her first real friend and she’d stay with him no matter what.

“What’s got that smile on your face?” Sirius plopped down next to her, a Firewhiskey in hand and a tense frown on his face.  _ Don’t immediately jump him when he finally gives in a little. Ease Hermione! You need finesse! Not the usual Gryffindor charge. He pulled away for a reason, just let him figure out how stupid it is. _

“Friends.” She did her best to look anywhere but at him, chanting Ginny’s words in her head. “What’s got your face like that.” She was proud that her voice didn’t fluctuate at all when asking the question, even as her heart pumped so loudly, she was certain he must hear it. 

“Mrs. Weasley as made her opinion known...” He took a breath through his nose. Shaking his head lightly. “About such an innocent young girl staying under the roof of a criminal.”

“You aren’t guilty of anything.” Her voice raised in anger. He was framed; how long would it take for even the members of the Order to believe that.

“Oh, I’m a criminal... just haven’t been caught.” His voice snagged, and she wondered what he was talking about. The emotion in his tone was clear, uncertain, maybe a bit of fear, but there was desire there. She swallowed, shifting in her sit, wishing she was more prepared for this moment. She tried to pull out advice given to her, but it all fell flat as she watched him gaze at her with such longing; she couldn’t breathe.

“Sirius...” Patience was not her virtue, he met her before she could clear the full distance to him, and their lips met. He practically growled as she lifted her leg and straddled him, pressing her core tightly against his growing erection. She buried her hands into his hair, holding him as tightly to her as possible, while his hands easily found their way to her thighs, gripping them tightly. Just as quickly as it started it ended as he pulled away with a curse and tossed her back to where she was sitting. The next moment he was Padfoot laying still as stone in front of the fire.

“Hermione dear,” Mrs. Weasley opened the library door and strolled in, oblivious to the glare directed at her. “I wanted to speak to you about coming to the Borrow...” Before she could continue Hermione cut her off, anger at being  interrupted making her voice sharp. 

“I appreciate your concern Mrs. Weasley, but I will be staying here.” She wanted to stay and continue where they had left off, but knew that was unlikely. Hermione squared her shoulders and did her best impression of Draco while he would walk away threatening to tell his father. It must have worked, because Mrs. Weasley did not follow her to her room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one down! I don't know about all of you, but this election calls for some light hearted story reading.


	5. It is settled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an agreement is reached

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has bookmarked and giving this story Kudos, it really has inspired me to continues this. Without you this little fic wouldn't have happened.

Sirius sat in the quiet library late in the night, playing in his mind over and over the two less then innocent interactions he had with one Hermione Granger in this very room. The little moans of pleasure as he used his fingers to get her off, as she twisted and rocked against him on the desk. _ His father’s old _ desk, he thought with a deep satisfaction. There was something truly gratifying knowing that a  muggleborn was wiggling with passion on his blood hating father. He smiled, wondering what would happen if he told his old mother’s portrait about the interaction. The only thing stopping him was the certainly that she would add his defiling of Hermione to the insults she already threw at her. Having a word like slag thrown in as well as  Mudblood , would be adding fluid to the fire. 

Sirius stood up, with Hermione currently at the Burrow, and Remus out doing something for Dumbledore, he had no reason to hang around the only room in the house filled with books. Between Remus and Hermione, the library was the cleanest part of the house. It even out did the kitchen, which Molly took great pride in. The silence of the house was  deafening , causing him to mumbled to himself, about nothing in particular. He was just speaking to fill the seemingly endless halls. He growled lightly as he moved into his mother’s old room, where Buckbeak was currently living his best life; endless little animal corpses to eat. 

“Hey Buckbeak...” He launched into telling the animal about his day, and asking him about his. Quickly the conversation, basically with himself stopped, and Buckbeak clicked his beak and huffed his wing, feeling Sirius unhappiness and wanting to help. “And they think you are some kind of monster, bunch of barmy  tossers , eh Buckbeak?” the two sat in silence and eventually Buckbeak settled in for a nap, curling under his wing. Sirius continued to sit in the room, avoiding whoever entered the house and set off his wonderful mother’s portrait. He watched the sunset through the window in Buckbeak’s room and wanting to deal with the looks of pity directed at him by the rest of the ‘adults’ coming and going from the house. 

Mrs. Weasley was the worst, trying to give more pointers on how to treat Harry and the rest of the student aged kids visiting the house, than not. He realized on some level that she had their best interests at heart, but he didn’t want to acknowledge what exactly that would mean. Plus, they never agreed on anything, and that made everything harder to deal with. He was trapped in this horror of a house and he couldn’t even be the Head of the place without Mrs. Weasley getting in the way. There was a light knock at the door and a quiet voice followed it.

“Mr. Black...” He felt his body tense, blood beginning to move to his lower appendage when Hermione spoke. She was certainly giving him ideas; all the different ways she could say Mr. Black. There was a pause in her sentence, whether she could feel the same heat he could, he wasn’t sure. “Mrs. Weasley says dinner is ready...” He Stood slowly and opened the door, setting his eyes on the object of his thoughts lately. 

Hermione’s hair was tied up tightly on top of her head, held there by a mix of ties, pins, and a piece of some kind of cloth wrapped around her head. She was in a pair of muggle shorts that came to her mid-thigh and a beat-up shirt so worn he couldn’t make out the design that used to be on it. Her doe brown eyes were looking up at him with curious heat. It had been a few days since he allowed the temptation that was Hermione to overwhelm him. Starting something with her would not be in the best interest currently, but every time he saw her, his reasons for holding back seemed inconsequential to the desire and willingness she displayed. Just like now, eyes warm, dancing across him face, chest, and farther down. He took in a shaking breath when she placed her hand on his chest cautiously, running her fingers lightly over the fabric. 

He shook his head, letting the thoughts her touch inspired, fall away. Now as not the time to explore whatever this was. He wrapped his hand around hers on his chest and removed it slowly. They took there, eyes locked before jumping apart when Mrs. Weasley yelled that dinner was ready. She was wondering where everyone was. Clearing his throat, he and Hermione walked downstairs and into the dining room, several others were present, as they parted and assumed seats away from each other. Dinner happened without issue, and while everyone took their leave, Sirius returned to Buckbeak’s room, hoping she’d leave him to  his thoughts . 

:&:&:&:&:&

Hermione sat in the library, Ginny on the floor in front of her, neither was reading. Mrs. Weasley had given Ginny permission to hang around  Grimmauld an hour or so after dinner so they could spend some time together. The rest of the Weasley had gone back to the Burrow. Harry surprisingly joined them. Ginny figured that it had more to do with Sirius hiding once again in Buckbeak’s room, and nothing to do with Harry actually wanting to spend time at the Burrow. He had hoped that when he returned from the Dursley’s Sirius would take up his parental role, spending more time with him. But Sirius was depressed and nothing seemed to reach him and pull him out of it. He always had a glass of something in his hand. And while he would never turn Harry away, the two were like a powder keg together. Harry angry and resentful for having information hidden from him, and Sirius not dealing with his own trauma.

“I think you should go talk to him.” Ginny spoke up suddenly, eyeing her friend. Hermione scoffed.

“He hasn’t given me any indication that he wants to...” She let her own insecurities out around Ginny who had been nothing but supportive of her pursuit of the one and only Sirius Black. “I practically threw myself and him, and nothing!”

“Nothing?” it was Ginny’s turn to let out an annoyed huff of disbelief. “Do I need to remind you that you had his fingers twisting around in you...” Hermione jumped up, cutting off her friend with a disapproving shout.

“STOP!” Hermione was standing, breathing heavily, both at the memory of his hands on her and the fear of what Ginny saying it out loud would mean.

“Then do as I say and GO TALK TO HIM.” Ginny stood wiping the nonexistent dust from her pants. She gave Hermione and meaning full, pointed at her then the door. “I will keep everyone away for the night. GO. Do not waste all my effort and GET SOME!” Silently Ginny turned and flounced out of the door and through the  Floo . Hermione took several deep  breaths , preparing herself to confront Sirius when he entered the library, shoulders hunched slightly, eyes scanning the room, before settling on her.

“Ginny head to the Burrow?” His voice was soft, and a strange tone of promise soaking it. She nodded and sat quickly on the settee, unable to support herself. “Alright... good, good.” He sat next to her and silence returned to the library. They sat quietly next to each other, neither one sure what to say first. “I can’t give you...” Sirius broke off and ran his hand through his hair.

“I don’t want anything else... just... this. I want to experience this... you.” She tried to relay what she wanted and what she felt. He sighed and took her face into his hands, giving her a light kiss. 

“We having this conversation again, when everything is settled. Till then...” He kissed her again.

“Please.” Hermione was ready for whatever he wanted to give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two left, I am blow away by the attention to this story that started as just a little dabbed I wrote late one night. I hope it is living up to everyone's expectations. I am working on a sequel that will continue after the book series finished.


	6. Comes to a Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is more Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this finished and wanted to post the last update, so I can begin thinking about and focusing on the sequel I have planned. I just put the last two chapters together into one.

**A/n Sorry, no update, just did a bit of edits to this chapter.**

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Sirius voice was soft with uncertain hidden in his tone. Hermione was sitting as close to him as possible, without being in his lap. They had been kissing slowly, learning each other’s taste and exploring each other enthusiastically. He had lost track of her hands more than once, while trying to keep his either buried in her hair or above her shoulders, wanting to give her every opportunity to back out. He wanted her to be sure before the moved forward, knowing that this time he would not stop. 

“Yes, Merlin yes!” She emphasized it with a kiss pressed hard into his lips, almost bruising. Her hands grabbed the edge of his button up shirt, making her intentions clear. “Off”. With a grunt he pulled away and help her remove his shirt, trying to keep his breath steady as she pressed her palms into his bare flesh. She used her fingers tips to map out the tattoos and scars on his skin, earning herself a gasp when she brushed his nipple. He pulled her into his lap, slowly running his hands from her hips to her waist, drawing her shirt up revealing the smooth skin beneath. She helped removed her own shirt, gasping as the cold air touched her skin. 

Sirius still hadn’t gotten around to changing back the cooling charm Ginny had replaced the warming charm with. He was suddenly very pleased that it had continued to slip his mind, as Hermione’s nipples pebbled through her thin lace bra. Running his hand over her breast he brought one hand to her jaw, leading her into another kiss, while his other hand locked around her curls. With a light tug he moved her head the way he wanted, opening her neck up to the slow brush of his lips on the pulse point. She gasped as he left soft kisses on her newly exposed flesh, rolling her hips against him. Her hands gripped his shoulders, trying to steady her breathing. 

He shifted with her on top of him, trying to press more firmly into the apex between her legs. He could feel the warmth through her shorts, and rocked against her. She responded with quicker movement seeking friction. He groaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her chest tightly against his. His hands traveled down her back, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Hermione let a moan of approval, arching her back against his touch. Smiling at her reaction, he wrapped his fingers around the globe of her cheeks, squeezing hard enough to bruise. The air was filled with their sounds of pleasure as he pressed her into his rutting, and she rolled her hips gasping. 

He let his head fall back as Hermione’s lips found the skin of his neck, a light brush of teeth and he had to fight against coming undone. She bit down and he jerk into her, groaning. She pulled back with a smile of smug satisfaction full of challenge. He stood up with a grunt and turned to set her back down, before she could react. He kneeled between her open knees and locked eyes as he reached for the button of her shorts. She took in a sharp breath as he eased the zipper down, teasing and with the skilled hands slid them off her bum and down her thighs. His fingers gripped her underthings as well, leaving her in nothing below the waist. 

“Fuck.” He let out a sound crossed between on moan and a growl, as he hooked one of her knees onto his shoulder, opening her up to his eyes. He took a deep breath, loving the smell of her arousal in the air. “You smell so good Kitten.” She bit her lower lip hard while he admired her, his breath warm compared to the air around them, tickling her exposed skin. He wasted no time and with one hand holding her leg in place and the other moving to her lower lips. He pressed two fingers between them, spreading her lower lips so he could see her pretty pink color coated in her own juices. Moaning at the sight and smell he pressed forward, tongue tasting the liquid covering her. His tongue darted skillfully into her channel, trying to locate more of the delicious nectar. 

Hermione brought her hand to his head, latching onto his hair, pulling tightly as he found a particularly good place and gave it more attention at her response. She rolled her hips as his fingers and tongue teased her closer and closer to the edge, where she quickly fell off with a cry of his name. She was barely aware of him moving away from her as her body recovered from her orgasm. She moaned as he took a seat next her and twisted her around, so he was settled between her legs. She arched her hips when she felt the tip on his cock brush against her drenched opening. The warmth of magic as he quickly casted a contraception charm, indicating his intention. 

“Last chance Love.” She growled, grabbing his shoulders and bringing him in for a hard kiss. He jerked forward in the new position, burying himself deep inside her with a single thrust. “You’re so tight.” His voice was strained as he tensed, doing his best to not just empty himself inside her wet, warm tunnel. He had been fantasizing about this moment for longer than he would ever admit. He groaned as she rolled her hips, lips still pressed into his, trying to encourage him to move. Slowly he pulled out and followed it by a quick thrust forward. Hermione gripped the cushion beneath her head for support as he pulled back to watch her face as he fucked in and out of her. 

“Siri...Sirius!” She gasped as he grabbed her hips to manipulate their rolling, allowing him to control where he rubbed inside her. Watching her, he adjusted each thrust until he had her gasping and chanting his name as he drew out her pleasure. He slowed and changed to shallow thrusts as she came, wanting to lengthen her orgasm as much as possible. He pulled out and flipped her onto her hands and knees, groaning as she arched her back, presenting herself to him. The animagus part of him, hummed in approval and quickly rammed himself back into her, taking what was being offered. Sensitive, she was shaking with each of his erratic thrusts. Her thighs trembled against his push and pull, determined to give him the same pleasure he gave her. His hands at her hips the only thing keeping her from collapsing. He came, pushing in as deep as possible and groaning as she contracted around him, milking his cock of all it had to offer. Her voice muffled by the throw pillow she had buried her face in. 

They settled against each other Sirius laying on his back with Hermione spread across him, legs tangled. Hermione had discarded her bra before they went again, and was basking in the afterglow of finally getting what she wanted. Sirius drew lazy circles on her back, letting his breathing slow, debating the logic of just letting himself fall asleep. The morning came all to quickly and the two ventured to their respective room, knowing that the activities of the night would have to remained just a memory, until such time as the war was over. Sirius spent as much time as possible with Harry before they returned to Hogwarts. He smiled after they had all gone and found sitting on his bed, a pair of familiar undergarments. 

:&:&:&:&:&

Hermione hated her fifth year at Hogwarts. The Umbitch made learning impossible and stood in the way as they tried to teach themselves. She was growing more and more frustrated at the other two parts of the Golden Trio taking nothing seriously and not thinking before they act. Harry saved Mr. Weasley and they were allowed to spend a bit more time at Grimmauld, but Hermione didn’t benefit from it. Ever since the time in the library, Sirius had not said two words together to her. They still shared meaningful looks and the air around them practically cracked with untampered energy, but nothing came of it. 

Professor Lupin would give her knowing passing glances, filled with warning. She heard them loud and clear, not yet. Hermione was patient. She went to classes, laughed when the twins undermined Umbitch, the Slytherins were less then pleasant, and Harry was wrapped up in his dream visions that he couldn’t see what was happening in front of him. 

That was when ‘the dream’ happened. She would forevermore wish she had tried harder to stop Harry from running off chasing a trap, allowing all his friends to tag along for the ride. She had tricked Umbridge into the woods, to be dealt with by the centaurs. She would never say it out loud, but she hoped to never return to their world. She deserved everything that happened to her, after everything she had done to the people Harry cared about; Sirius, Remus, and the students of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. 

All in an attempt to save a man who did not need to be saved. She would remember the look of pure joy frozen on Sirius face as he fell through the Veil, and the horror filled scream that left her best friend. Harry was left alone without the only person he saw that could be his family. Someone who connected him with the parents he had lost before he could even remember them. She watched Professor Lupin retreat more into himself, the last of his Pack gone forever. Hermione laid in the Hospital wing for two weeks before being allowed to go home. 

She spent the summer reliving the journey to save Sirius, only to have his death be on their hands. He came to save them instead. She marked that event as the end to their childhood, or whatever childhood they could have being friends with Harry, a magnet for trouble. She was left to wonder what could have happened if he had lived through the war and was able to keep his word to not only Harry but also herself. She, still even after he was gone, wanted to experience the future he had mentioned. The one where they would talk and come to an understanding. She scoffed at the other self-label adults, as Harry spiraled farther into depressions, and a hero complex, blaming himself for everything. 

Mrs. Weasley trying to stop them from learning everything to protect themselves and Harry. With the hope of the future with Sirius gone Hermione ran head long into protecting Harry. She regretted nothing when she replaced her parent’s memories, to not only protect them, but also allow her to focus her full attention on her boys. Ron and Harry were ready to fulfill what Dumbledore asked, but they weren’t planners, she was. Everything came to a head at Hogwarts, the place that started their, Hermione and Harry, journey into the magical world. It was poetic that this was where it ended. Hermione, Ron, and Harry clinging to each other when their fighting was done. All that was left, was to bury the dead and look to a new future. 

Hermione didn’t allow herself to mourn Sirius until much later. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and her had moved into Grimmauld together, clearing it out slowly and completely so it would be a place for them to live. Once that was done and the funerals ended, Ron and Harry finished Auror training, Ginny started her Quidditch career. Hermione worked under Kingsley at the Ministry of Magic. This was when she allowed herself to begin mourning. This delay was what she would later blame for her divorce from Ron. They had all mourned and moved on with her support, and she never took the time to care for herself. 

She found herself sitting on the steps leading to the memorial to the heroes who died bringing the end of Tom Riddle’s reign of terror. She had spent what felt like hours staring at the names on the stone, missing the futures that could have been. They had saved the world, survived the War, but who would save them from the emptiness they all felt. She wanted to be thankful that Harry, Ron, and her all made it, but upset that that felt like it. 

She shooed Neville away when he tried to keep her company wanting to sit alone thinking about the marauder who while lost still tried his best to help. He was found innocent after the war ended and thus, he was honored. He would never get to revel in that knowledge, or experience the freedom he rightly deserved. Hermione was left with a ghost of the memory of his lips pressed into hers, and his hands on her waist. The Veil having taken him away from their world, from Harry, from her. 

She perked up; a thought filtered through her sorrowful clouded mind. _Where does the Veil go?_ She quietly went home the thought sitting forever in the back of her mind as she walked slowly into her future, but it was never far away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about there being a sequel; shouldn't ruin it with more? yes sequel it up! I'd love to hear what everyone thinks.


End file.
